British☆Jet
British☆Jet (ブリティッシュ☆ジェット Buritisshu☆Jetto) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in England. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= 「なんだ妖精たち（お前ら～） 一緒に行きたいのか？しょうがねーな、行くぞ～！」 せいいっぱいの声で　ハロー！イギリスだ！ 地球（ほし）を飛び越え　ブリティッシュ☆ジェット せいいっぱいおどろう　エンジョイ！エンジョイ！ どんなやつらに会えるかな　ヘタリア 輝いた星屑を たくさん集めて 特別な魔術を 試そうか　「はぁーーー！」 新しい可能性を　レッツ　トライ！　レッツ　トライ！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア 流れ星ささっても　ハロー…イギリスだ… スマートに行こう　ブリティッシュ☆ジェット スコーンも焼けたぞ　レッツゴー　レッツゴー 妖精たちが騒ぎ出したぞ　ヘタリア 「ん～、なんだ？」 宇宙船と遭遇だ！…って 宇宙人だぁぁぁぁーーー！ あ、おいお前ら… え？悪いやつじゃないって？ 「なんか似たやつ、アメリカの友達にいたよな…」 言葉がちがくても　マイフレンズ　マイフレンズ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア 「俺はイギリスだ。よ…よろしくな！」 どんな不思議なやつらでも 結構楽しいな 一緒に歌おうな 「おい、くっつき過ぎだって。やめろよバカ…！せ～の！」 C D E F G A B C D 声を合わせて　ハロー！イギリスだ！ 地球（ほし）が近づくぞ　ブリティッシュ☆ジェット スピードをあげて　レッツゴー！レッツゴー！ 雨の降る街に帰ろうか　ヘタリア 星が導く場所を たくさん周って なんだか変わった 友だち増えた 「こうして宇宙だろうが、どこだろうが… 紅茶を飲んでると紳士的で穏やかな気分になるな」 手と手を繋いだら　グッドフレンズ！グッドフレンズ！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア |-| Romaji= “Nanda omaera~ Issho ni ikitai no ka? Shouganee na, iku zo~!” Seiippai no koe de harou! Igirisu da! Hoshi wo tobikoe Buritisshu☆jetto Seiippai odorou enjoi! Enjoi! Donna yatsura ni aeru kana Hetalia Kagayaita hoshikuzu wo Takusan atsumete Tokubetsu na majutsu wo Tamesou ka “haa—!” Atarashii kanousei wo rettsu torai! Rettsu torai! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia Nagareboshi sasattemo harou… Igirisu da… Sumaato ni ikou Buritisshu☆jetto Sukoon mo yaketa zo rettsugou! Rettsugou! Youseitachi ga sawagidashita zo Hetalia “N~, nanda?” Uchuusen to souguu da!… Tte Uchuujin daaaaa—! A, oi omaera… E? Warui yatsu janaitte? “Nanka nita yatsu, Amerika no tomodachi ni ita yona…” Kotoba ga chigakutemo maifurenzu! Maifurenzu! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia “Ore wa Igirisu da. Yo… yoroshiku na!” Donna fushigi na yatsura demo Kekkou tanoshii na Issho ni utaou na “Oi, kuttsukisugi datte. Yamero yo baka…! Se~no!” C D E F G A B C D Koe wo awase te harou Igirisu da! Hoshi ga chikaduku zo Buritisshu☆jetto Supiido wo agete rettsugou! Rettsugou! Ame no furu machi ni kaerou ka Hetalia Hoshi ga michibiku basho wo Takusan mawatte Nandaka kawatta Tomodachi fueta “Koushite uchuu darou ga, doko darou ga… Koucha wo nonderu to shinshiteki de odayaka na kibun ni naru na” Te to te wo tsunaidara guddofurenzu! Guddofurenzu! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= “What, Fairies, you lot… Would like to come with me? Oh fine… let’s go~!” With our loudest voices Hello! It’s England! Fly beyond the earth British☆Jet Let’s dance with all our might Enjoy! Enjoy! I wonder if what kind of guys I’ll meet Hetalia The shiny, twinkling stardust I shall collect lot of it And try my hands on A special kind of magic “Haa—!” With a new possibility Let’s try! Let’s try! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Even though I’m stabbed by a shooting star Hello… It’s England… Let’s do this with style British☆Jet I’ve also baked some scones Let’s go Let’s go The fairies started causing a ruckus Hetalia “Hmm~, what’s going on?” We have encountered a spaceship! …wait, It’s an aliennnnnn—! Ah, hey, you lot… Huh? You’re saying he’s not a bad guy? “Actually, he looks similar this friend of America…” Even though we speak different languages My friends My friends And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia “I’m England. A… a pleasure to meet you!” No matter how strange these guys are They are rather fun Let’s sing together “Hey, you’re pressing against me too closely. Stop it, idiot…! Here we go!” C D E F G A B C D Let’s chime in together Hello! It’s England! The earth is getting close British☆Jet We start speeding up Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s return to the town that rains Hetalia I travelled to many places Where the stars led me And made a lot of friends Who are somewhat odd “It’s doesn’t matter if I’m in outer space or wherever I am… When I drink my tea, I feel like a true, calm gentleman.” When we hold our hands together Good friends! Good friends! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Album This song was released on November 25, 2015, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Japan's's version of Hetalian☆Jet and China's version of Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the fifth track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet